Coming To Bullworth
by Big A1
Summary: the prequel to Mastermind: A Gary Smith Prodigy .
1. Chapter 1

okay for all you that readed the good story Mastermind: A Gary Smith Prodigy

by moomonsters this it prequel

* * *

Amelia Saxton

Amelia Japanese She is tall and has long black hair with red height lights

She wears a black shirt with a white collar and cuffs, mid-length purple jeans

silver dragon pendant .

She was pack brag her make up get ready

Help your mother in the car. I'll put your bags in the back." Said her father; he was a very stern man.

At the airport, she was embarrassed standing in line with my father. Apart from being stern, he was also very temperamental; he was yelling at the lady behind the desk for "messing up her flight number", because he mistook the time her actual flight left. So they gave him a courtesy ticket for his misunderstanding, and she was rushed off to the next available flight.

She didn't know what to expect when she woke up with a start, and got her first glimpse of bull worth. It looked promising. she couldn't wait to get to school, even though it start seven days away.

Coming from coyetown

* * *

She fiddled with the silver dragon pendant that rested just below her collar bone

A voice could be heard throughout the length of the economy cabin. "This is your captain speaking. We will be approaching bull worth in approximately ten minutes

Please keep you seat backs and tray tables up and all lose items stowed safely away

She was so it exceeded about going to bull worth.

she was the first one off the despite the fact she was about three rows from the back. she stepped out of the small aircraft and looked at the city she would now called home. she walked into the small airport building looking around as she went. Waiting for her bags usually bothered she when she would go on other trips (as she a very impatient person), but she didn't mind waiting at all now. she was free. she was sixteen

she picked up she bags and continued her stroll.

Look for her escorts to the academy, she then spot a short muscular black man and a stocky white man,

Amelia walk over to the men in their navy blue suit jackets 'hello I am Amelia ' said Amelia

Put her hand out the muscular black man was shorter the she was, but he shook it 'hello Amelia my name is Karl Branting and this is Seth Kolbe' said Karl point to the stocky white man .

'We'll be your escorts to the academy but we have your aunt and uncle'

just hand your bags to Seth and fallow me there a car wait.

They move to a The luxury car is a mid-size car It is dark blue.

'Get in brat' said Seth which earn him a slap in the back of the head by Karl

'Stop it Seth, sorry about him he just so up tight shall we resume' said Karl

As they got in The luxury car drive to old bull worth vale.


	2. Chapter 2

**this the chatper is about Ethan and what new at bull worth.**

* * *

While Amelia have in a fun ride in The luxury car drive thru the vale.

Back at Bull Worth every thing and everybody has seem change by a little.

Ms. Philips and Mr. Galloway have been date and soon will be enrage.

A new gym teacher and math teacher.

Leon Williams return to Academy and graduation to go off to collage.

The nerds are now able to go the football filed with out get beat up by the jock all the time,

Some of the nerd have really good got in gym class and better at fighting (a little).

But still bulled.

The jocks are now able get help from the nerd with work in class.

The preppies had money to pay for the new auto repair tool for shop class.

Some of the greasers are work in the Harrington house clean job.

The non clique students are not bully by The jocks, preppies, greasers, and nerds.

But this doesn't mean everybody getting along with each other, just a less of Clique Rivalry.

Now there more a Students Rivalries.

* * *

The Bullies are now will bully anyone (The jocks, preppies, greasers) and even Petey.

Some of The Bullies still bully but will stop if pay and some can be hire as body guards.

Ethan has become Russell's new defense minister and right man

He also has become more muscular now sporting a six pack and tougher.

As a body guard he hasn't been defeat yet and has knock out a list of students,

Ricky Gord Justin Vance Kirby Dan Thad and Fatty.

* * *

'Let get these chumps guys' said Trent has he, Davis, and Ethan were surround

By Vance, Ricky, Gord, and Justin.

'I just broke up with my chick, and I'm goanna take it all out on your face' said Ricky

'You better not damage my clothes!' said Gord as he run up to get closer to Trent,

Punch him in chest and the face and again in the chest with Vance at the same time.

Trent give some to hooks to Vance made short work of him then turn to give a hard hook,

to Gord then punch him in the gut then let him fall to the ground as Davis take Ricky care with his Slingshot take five before going down.

'Man guys are so slow' said Ethan as he has already Justin down'

'I didn't we were bein time?' said Davis as he help Trent up.

'You are with me dudes' said Ethan.

* * *

'Hello' they turn see Cornelius Johnson and Melvin O'Connor walking there way with hand full flyers.

'What do you want nerds?' said Davis

Now usually Davis would bully a nerd if they talk to him, but Davis was in a good mood right now.

'Just to informs you gents that bull worth is form two Soccer teams' said Cornelius

'Why two?' ask Ethan, taken two flyers and hands one to Davis.

'Because of the schools in others towns have no Soccer team' said Cornelius

'So we have come to invite you noble knights join to our team' said Melvin, in his old English dialect.

Trent move from Davis and walk to Cornelius and take a flyer look at it then back Melvin.

"do you really think we would join your team Soccer' said Trent

'that funny right guys' s' Trent turn to see Ethan and Davis still looking at the flyer.

'So when try out?' ask Ethan, quirking an eyebrow.

'Try out start in 30 minutes at foot ball filed' replied Cornelius

' So Davis you want give this a try' Ethan said turn to Davis.

'Ah what the hell I give try' Davis said, with a nod then start to head for the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**alright here It is chapter 3. ****oh mat 24 leon is the black townie.**

REVIEW

* * *

While Amelia have in a fun ride in The luxury car.

She had a considerably great conversion with Karl Branting he was such a great person.

They talk about Performing arts (Theatre of Japan like Noh and Kyogen) pottery,

And how Karl will be graduating in a moth and will be in the Bull worth Police Academy.

Karl smile he all way to improver the streets of bull worth, turn back to Amelia who's look out the car.

'So Amelia' Karl started to speak 'I personally read your files it said that you're a black belt.'

Amelia with a smile, 'yes I am and very good at martial arts ' Karl nods his head,

'Because I our Headmaster Dr. Crabblebitch' Karl cough and Amelia laugh.

'I mean Dr. Crabblesnitch has ask me to find a replacement for me.'

'And you think I would be a good replacement for you.' Amelia asked stare at Karl.

Karl folded his arm and nods. 'I know you would.'

'No she would 't' said Seth who has being quit thru the whole ride.

'Do you think she will make prefect.'

'We just have to wait and see' replied Karl turning back to Amelia place a hand on her should

You don't have choose right now but I will put in a word with Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Amelia nods 'Okay Karl I'll think about it.'

As they make it to the old vale going thru the south side of the vale.

The car stop at a side walk were a big green red house at the end the block.

The house large law and a with red paint fence on each side.

Here we are The Kuchiki's residents. said the car diver as he step out the car to open the door for Amelia.

Amelia hop out of The luxury car throw her duffel bag over her shoulder.

The driver pop open the trunk Karl and Seth took the bags and fellow.

As Amelia walk to the front door and starting to knock on the door.

She stood back as the door open to see here uncle Colt Kuchiki has brown hair wears a white shirt, black trousers and plain black sneakers. 'yes how can I help you miss.' said colt to Amelia, who's rise a eyebrow to colt.

'Hun uncle colt don't you remember me. 'colt took a good look at her now recognized his niece.

'Amelia! You grow.' colt pull her in for a hug until Karl step up to sake hands with colt. 'Hello Mr. Kuchiki, I am Karl Branting.' Karl turn to Seth who now carry all the bags with him. and that Seth we're with the school.'

'Oh thank for take her .' as drop the bags in font of colt.

'Your welcome and see you later Amelia.' Karl head back to The luxury car and Seth follow be hide.

Bye Karl said Amelia as pick up the bags and walk in the house.

* * *

while back at bullworth (it time for practice soccer) in font of the gym there are wooden chair along on of the wall.

With Max MacTavish (wearing a blue bull worth tank top and blue gym shorts ) carry a bag of soccer balls.

With student ( after doing 15 push up and 5 jumping jack) consist of Ethan and Davis bullies, Norton and lefty greasers, Chad and Parker preps, Cornelius and Melvin nerds, Bo and Juri jocks.

'man that was work out.' said Lefty sitting on the ground 'Chad bud help me up would ya.'

'okay letfy.' replied Chad said and give his once rival hand and pulled him up.

'hey Ethan could.' parker stop as he was pulled up by Ethan, 'thank man.'

'sure thing man.' said Ethan as the guys got back in line.

'Okay guys listen up' max started 'in a coupe of weeks we're having the first annul soccer games will be start.' max drop the bag of soccer balls.

'so to get you guys ready, I setup different drill.' as Max lines up the soccer balls' now you are going to take these balls use your foot aim and shoots the chair.

Every one got in line, having to brake seven Chair. (23 minutes later) Norton, Melvin and Juri made two shots Bo, Davis and Cornelius made three shots, Lefty, Ethan and Parker four shots. Chad did better, make five shot.

'Okay guys that enough for today'. Max said. 'Ethan, Bo, Lefty and Parker would you three take the chairs to the sport shed.' As Max left the gym (presumably to buy a whistle) he turn back, 'every one

Be here in two day.'

* * *

**Yeah I really didn't kown how end this one, ****wait for Chapter 4.**


End file.
